


Making Progress

by theianitor



Series: Momentum [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Reminiscing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: A late night and an early morning leave Valtteri in a contemplative mood. How did he, Kimi, and Sebastian get to where they are? And how does one go even further from here?





	Making Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> When I first got the prompt that ended up becoming "Going Further", I originally started this first. I wasn't happy with it and couldn't fix it to my liking in time for the exchange at the time... well, now I have. So I hope you like it. :)

\- 2017 -

A jangly melody started up and a cell phone buzzed against the nightstand.

“Turn it off,” a voice grumbled from the far side of the bed. The owner of the phone sat up, turned off the alarm, and took a few seconds to sit on the bed and savor the heat behind him.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” The sentiment was joined by a hand stroking down his back. Sighing, he stood up anyway and pulled his pants on. Before he’d gotten all his clothes on, low snoring could be heard from the other end of the bed.

“I’ll see you guys in a few days,” he said, turning back to squeeze the hand of the man behind him. He quietly opened the door and turned around, giving the room one last look. It was still so dark he could only just make out the shape on the far side, but it was easier to see the man in the middle of the bed since his eyes were reflecting the light from the hall. Valtteri stepped outside and closed the door softly, taking a deep breath before putting his cap on and slipping away.

 

Since it was still very early the hotel was quiet. Valtteri considered going down to the gym, or even back to his room for a short nap, but finally decided to go down to breakfast and prepare to head to the airport. Being early didn’t hurt. He rubbed at his chest, at the little bruise above his left nipple. That didn’t hurt either, but he knew it was there. His mind went back to last night, back to Sebastian draped over him, nipping and licking at his skin and refusing to touch him more intimately even though he was absolutely begging for it. Back to Kimi chuckling at him and stroking Seb’s hair, saying he was doing so good. Back to Kimi touching Seb and making him growl while he was sucking hard at the little cut he had made, making Valtteri’s head spin.

The short ping of the elevators brought him back to reality; just in time, because he was about to walk straight into Fernando. The Spaniard’s face shifted from surprise to recognition, and he smiled.

“Good morning. You are up early?” His hair was a little wet and he smelled of shampoo. Valtteri was suddenly very glad that he had decided against going to the gym.

“Yeah I wanted to get an early breakfast,” Valtteri said, the lie coming easily to him after years of sneaking out of hotel rooms he shouldn’t have been in, always preparing a story in case he ran in to somebody.

Fernando nodded but then gave him a thoughtful look.

“You did not sleep well?”

“What?” Since he didn’t usually interact much with Fernando the question caught him off guard.

“Looks like you have maybe not slept so good?”

“Oh,” Valtteri said, feeling that uncomfortable but oh-so-familiar heat in his cheeks. He _definitely_ wasn’t about to explain to Fernando exactly how little he had slept and why. “No it’s fine I’m... going to go. For breakfast.”

He said goodbye and walked around him into the elevator. Fernando said goodbye too, but Valtteri could feel him looking at him as the doors closed even though he didn’t look up. Checking in the mirror, his cheeks were indeed tinged pink.

Trying to think of something that would make the blush calm down, he almost cursed out loud when his memory decided to remind him that blushing so easily was one of the first things Sebastian had noticed about him. It did nothing to help the blush go away.

 

\--

 

Valtteri had come in to Formula 1 with determination and will. Racing would always come first, he decided. Of course it didn’t hurt to be friendly with your teammate and the other drivers, but racing would be the number one priority. Not that an over-abundance of socializing was usually a big problem: Valtteri knew a lot of people’s “stereotypical Finn” was a bit socially awkward, someone who didn’t open up and share things about themself straight away, if ever. He wouldn’t be the one to change that notion, and he knew it.

Still, when someone like Sebastian Vettel clearly intended to make friends, you kind of had to make exceptions. People soon made jokes about Sebastian and the Finns. With his Finnish trainer, being friends with Kimi, and now being friendly with the new Finn, it was inevitable. Valtteri wondered if any of them knew _why_ Sebastian was so interested in the Finns however. He was willing to bet nobody did.

He and Sebastian had started hanging out and that was fine, but he could tell Sebastian was turning on the charm for him and one of his favorite things was apparently when he managed to make Valtteri blush. What Valtteri had missed at first was how Seb’s attention affected Kimi though. His countryman, his icy and kind of standoffish nature notwithstanding, had started hovering around them whenever Sebastian tried to get better acquainted with Valtteri. At first Valtteri hadn’t paid it any mind but when he finally noticed he couldn’t understand how he’d missed it at all. What surprised him more than anything was that Kimi didn’t seem irritated with _him_ , but rather seemed pissed off with Seb.

 

\--

 

The elevator doors opened again and Valtteri made his way to the breakfast area. It was very quiet and he couldn’t see anyone from the team among the few guests. He sighed, feeling relieved. It looked like it was going to be a cool, overcast day, much better suited to coffee and contemplation alone than technical things and idle small talk. While he didn’t so much mind people, he loved and treasured peace and quiet. He’d never had a problem with being alone, at least not when he had chosen it for himself.

 

\--

 

One time he hadn’t chosen to be left alone was after he had noticed Kimi hanging around when he and Sebastian were getting to know each other. As suddenly as he had started, Sebastian had stopped seeking contact. Valtteri assumed that Kimi had something to do with it, but Seb and Kimi weren’t really being close either. After a few weeks of trying to make sense of it, Kimi had started approaching him. Or rather, Kimi had cornered him outside his hotel room and said they needed to talk.

Valtteri couldn’t help but look wistfully down at his coffee cup, smiling at the memory. He’d let Kimi in, and while they were both more comfortable in their shared native tongue than trying to carry the conversation in English, he could clearly tell Kimi was avoiding something. He had explained that he and Sebastian were in a relationship, and Valtteri admitted that he’d figured that out himself. Kimi said Seb had said something really stupid with regards to Valtteri, and Kimi had decided that rather than just being upset by it he would try to see it from another side; a side which meant getting to know Valtteri better.

They had gone out for drinks at a quiet hole-in-the-wall pub that Kimi knew about for some reason. It was hot and clammy outside and Valtteri knew he was going to regret drinking the night before he had to fly for several hours to get back home. Still, the drinks helped and they were well in to their sixth or so bottles of the local, very strong and bitter beer when Valtteri decided to take the bull by the horns.

“Do you let him bite you?”

To his credit, Kimi only faltered for a second. Anybody but Valtteri might have missed it completely. It was the briefest pause in swallowing his mouthful of beer, a tiny unsure flicker in the eyes, and then back to normal. Kimi set his glass down and licked the foam off his upper lip.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Where do you think I’m from?” Valtteri asked back. Kimi’s brow furrowed.

“Finland. Somewhere in Finland, I don’t know.”

“I was born in Varjolaakso.”

He was happy to see that the point he was trying to make had come through loud and clear. Kimi’s eyebrows went up and he looked surprisingly sober, looking at Valtteri like he was seeing him for the first time. It was a well-known fact to most Finnish people that all of Varjolaakso had a special connection with nature and the supernatural.

“You’ve known the whole time then?” Kimi finally said. “You have..?” He waved his hand vaguely at Valtteri, who nodded.

“You don’t?” he guessed.

Kimi shook his head.

“No. But so you know why he has been after you?” he asked, looking away again. Legend said that the blood of the Nordics was especially coveted among vampires and fae-folk. Supposedly most Finns held some kind of magic in their veins. Valtteri was relieved that Kimi seemed to know about all these things; he could only imagine how difficult it would be to try to explain it all, especially when they were both way beyond tipsy.

“I never meant to get in the way of you two,” Valtteri said honestly. Sure, Sebastian was very charming and certainly attractive, but also very much taken.

“You haven’t, he was being an idiot.” He sounded so gruff Valtteri had to chuckle. It wasn’t until a few years later he found out, at long last, that Sebastian had joked that he liked to ‘collect’ the Finns and Kimi had taken offense at being thought of as so replaceable.

Kimi and Valtteri spent the evening discussing the situation and everything around it; how Valtteri had known all along that Sebastian was a vampire since he had the sight, how Sebastian found himself almost supernaturally drawn to the Finns because of their special blood, how his former trainer Heikki had handed in his resignation the same day he had found out, and how Kimi didn’t really _mind_ Seb’s interest in Valtteri, only how Seb had gone about it. By the time they were done talking they were both very drunk, stumbling home through the unknown streets, and they only made it back to their hotel by sheer luck.

 

\--

 

Valtteri got up from the table to refill his cup and get something more filling to eat. The night out with Kimi had been four years ago and he still remembered the morning after vividly. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so sick with hangover. Nor had he ever felt guiltier. He and Kimi had spent the night in the same room and nothing had happened beyond a few very sloppy kisses, but it still felt like a line that it was impossible to step back over had been crossed. They only spoke briefly in the morning and Kimi told him not to worry. Valtteri couldn’t see how he was supposed to not worry.

On his way back to the table with his breakfast plate, he thought that Kimi had been right though, like he was with an annoyingly high frequency.

 

\--

 

The race weekend after his talk with Kimi, Sebastian had started approaching him again. Slightly more subdued and careful than before, but he was very much back in Valtteri’s presence. Kimi had stuck around too, and he and Valtteri spent a lot of time together discussing what to do with Sebastian’s fascination.

“I think he’s in love with you a little bit,” Kimi said one night when they were hanging out in Valtteri’s room on Friday night, Sebastian as usual not invited. Valtteri had a theory that Kimi spending time alone with him was Kimi’s punishment of Seb for being an ass; he would never voice it though, and even if he did he was sure Kimi would never admit to anything. Still, Sebastian being drawn to him for anything other than his blood was ridiculous, and he told Kimi so.

“I’m going to tell him that I’m okay with it, and then I’m going to back off,” Kimi said conversationally. “Then you’ll see that I’m right.”

Valtteri hadn’t known what to expect, but when Sebastian asked if he wanted to get dinner on Sunday, he had kind of figured Kimi would be there too. When he wasn’t, it had become very clear that Kimi had given Sebastian some sort of all-clear. The German had been as charming and funny as ever and kept pouring wine for the both of them, which helped conversation flow smoothly from racing to more personal things. By the time they had walked back to the hotel, still talking easily, Valtteri had been waiting for some kind of move – but nothing had happened. Sebastian had walked him to his door, given him a hug and a smile, thanked him for a nice evening and wished him good night.

 

\--

 

There was movement from the doorway and a few people from Williams came in. Valtteri nodded at them but still hoped none of them would come sit at his table, and signaled this by focusing intently on his phone, pretending to scroll through something immensely interesting. In reality there was nothing there but his list of contacts. It was often like this after spending a few nights with Sebastian and Kimi, as if it would make that feeling of home fade away if he let other people in too soon.

He looked up, eyebrows drawing closer together. There was something there, an unformed thought that felt important but that his brain couldn’t quite grasp. He shook his head and looked back to his phone. Without intending to, he’d stopped on Kimi’s name in the list.

 

\--

 

After his first “date” with Sebastian, it had seemed that Kimi felt the German had been punished enough. They had started seeing each other all together, spending time in each other’s rooms, talking or watching TV and just generally relaxing. Valtteri had felt a lingering tension though. Wherever they spent their time, he was still the one who went back to his room alone. He understood, in a way; Sebastian and Kimi’s relationship was longer, undeniably actually love. He wasn’t sure where they stood with him.

It had taken a good result and some more liquid courage to talk to Kimi about it. His over-refreshed compatriot had slung his arm around him and kissed him, almost casually, like he did it all the time. Valtteri had closed his eyes, enjoying the moment thoroughly, but then looked up worried.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Kimi had said, waving his hand at him like this was no big deal. Valtteri didn’t have as easy a time as Kimi to not think about things, but just this once, maybe he could try. In a fit of bravery he pulled Kimi closer and kissed him back.

While they had settled into an almost-easy routine of touching and kissing after that, it had taken a much longer time to move beyond that point. Valtteri didn’t know how Kimi and Sebastian discussed it when they were alone, but he only slept over occasionally and they still hadn’t had sex. He knew Kimi and Seb did. Of course they did. Still, when they were all together, Kimi seemed to rather enjoy taking liberties with Valtteri while Sebastian made a valiant effort to be on his best behavior. This meant a lot of the time, Seb would sit and look at Kimi and Valtteri almost longingly but still never say anything, and he had never voiced any bitterness or resentment about it.

Another thing that hadn’t come up was the vampirism. Valtteri had noticed, since he and Kimi started being more intimate, that the older Finn most definitely let Sebastian drink from him. It was very evident from hickeys and little puncture-marks, always well hidden and strategically placed under collars and shirts.

Valtteri had asked him how it felt. Kimi had told him to find out for himself, like it was the easiest thing in the world to offer yourself up to a vampire. He wasn’t scared, certainly not of Sebastian, but he worried about the pain, and what it might change between them. Was it a step in the direction of a deeper relationship, or did it make him sustenance? And what might it mean for Kimi?

 

\--

 

Valtteri clicked the phone list down and stopped staring at Kimi’s name. He took the last sip of coffee in the cup. It was already cold, but his thoughts were keeping him at the table. He looked at the cup, and then out the window. A light rain spattered against the glass and he saw two people across the street hurrying their steps a bit. Kimi, he thought. Kimi was always the key, the main connection between himself and Seb. Less so these days, but in the beginning... Valtteri was sure they would never have gotten to where they were now without Kimi’s active involvement.

 

\--

 

He had known about Kimi’s back problems. Of course he had. Everybody had. But when it was decided that Kimi would miss the last two races of the season, it had been a decision forced by the urgency of the situation, and as such Valtteri hadn’t been ready for it. Kimi had risked permanent damage if he didn’t have surgery. Valtteri had thought Sebastian would be worried, sure, but not all too distressed by this development. When he had knocked on his door that Sunday night, he’d been met with a snarling voice from the other side of the door telling him to go away.

It hadn’t sounded like Seb, and something about it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He had felt it, much like he could usually tell when there were supernatural things about, that this had somehow been less Sebastian than usual. He had tried to get Seb to open the door, but when Seb stopped answering he had gone down to reception and made up a story, gained himself an extra keycard, and simply opened the door for himself.

He would never forget how Sebastian’s eyes had glowed.  He had stared at Valtteri with a hungry, raging expression, mouth slightly open and fangs extended, before he seemed to realize what he was doing.

“Please... just go.”

While the plea had been weak and not the snarling demand from before, it had taken everything Valtteri had to not turn tail and run. Sebastian had looked scary, and he knew what could happen, what _would_ happen, if things went wrong. He pushed past it though, venturing further into the room.

“I’ll let you do it to me,” he had said, slowly, trying to sound stronger than he felt. Sebastian had whimpered, fighting his will to take what he wanted from such a willing victim. When Valtteri had repeated the sentiment however, pulling at the collar of his shirt, there had been no more words, just a low growl that kept getting closer. He had looked away, kept his eyes closed, had flinched when Sebastian’s hand closed around his own and held the fabric away to expose his neck even more.

 

\--

 

It was a memory that made him shiver. He remembered the fear but it had also felt surprisingly good. Since then Sebastian had fed on him so many times he couldn’t even count them all. It felt safe and intimate now, something he willingly offered and almost missed when it had been a while. Looking around the room he was glad to see nobody was looking in his direction, because he could feel his cheeks heating up again. Smiling to himself he thought the fear, the insecurity, had gone away very quickly. His blushing was still very much the same though.

 

\--

 

He had woken up in Sebastian’s room and not known what time it was. His body had felt heavy and slow, and there had been a warm presence snuggled in close behind him – for a second he had thought he’d gotten the flu or something, because it had felt a bit like he had a fever. Bit by bit, the memory came back. The growling, the slight pain, his own fear, and then a light sense of floating, of no pain at all and Sebastian’s strong grip around his hand. Then, nothing.

Sebastian had needed more blood than usual. They had been unprepared for Kimi’s quick departure and while Sebastian usually had people who helped him with feedings, luck hadn’t been on his side – it was just easier to manage these things in some countries than others.

Sebastian had apologized again and again, holding on to Valtteri like he was afraid he’d disappear if he let go even for a second. Valtteri had turned over so he could see him, and it had just looked like Seb, nervously biting his lip and no fangs in sight, and he had kissed him on the forehead to try to reassure him that he was fine. Sebastian had kissed him back, and since Valtteri had already missed his flight they spent the day in bed. Over the course of the day, Sebastian had introduced him to some of the particulars of a newly fed, comfortable vampire. Valtteri would probably never stop blushing about that.

 

\--

 

Valtteri was pretty sure his cheeks were still a bit pink when he was almost through a banana and an indulgent little piece of chocolate. The rain had stopped but it was still cloudy outside. Sucking on his chocolate and letting it melt on his tongue, he sighed. Suddenly, it didn’t feel right to go home. What he really wanted to do was go right back upstairs to Sebastian and Kimi and crawl into bed again.

The thought was only just fully formed when the two Ferrari drivers came in to the dining room and without hesitation, Valtteri got up from his table. When he stopped right in front of them the two members of the team that were with them looked at him curiously, but Britta soon appeared behind them and chivvied the two guys along.

“Is something wrong?” Sebastian asked as soon as they were alone. He was always concerned about hurting either of his two boyfriends, but kept his face neutral since they were in public.

“No, no... nothing’s wrong. I just...” Valtteri lost his train of thought a little, feeling a bit silly about his sudden sense of homesickness. He took a deep breath. “I think we should take the week and go home together.”

Sebastian looked stunned, but happy. Kimi nodded once.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

Fernando walked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. Stoffel, who had been right behind him, walked right into his back and caused Fernando to stumble forward, ending up much closer to them than he had intended. He had that suspicious look again, eyeing Valtteri up and down before glancing over Kimi and finally giving Sebastian what could best be described as a glare.

“Morning,” Kimi said.

“Morning,” Fernando replied, still looking at Sebastian. Everyone was quiet for a minute and both Valtteri and Stoffel were uncomfortably looking from person to person, Valtteri compulsively pulling at the hem of his shirt, Stoffel nervously wringing his hands together.

“Are you going to move?” Kimi finally said, and Fernando was forced to look back to him.

“What?”

“You are standing in the middle of the door,” he said dryly. Fernando finally looked behind himself and saw several people waiting to get in, apparently under the impression that there was a line. He left, giving Sebastian one last dirty look.

“He’s always doing that,” Sebastian said when Fernando, Stoffel, and the other people were out of earshot. “I don’t understand why he does that.”

“You could maybe explain it to him?” Kimi said, smirking at Valtteri. At Valtteri’s confused look, Kimi did a little cough, covering his mouth with his hand.

“He is from a place that is a little bit like your home town.”

“Hang on, you know why he always looks at me like that?” Sebastian said, sounding shocked. Kimi shrugged.

“He doesn’t know it himself so it’s nothing to worry about.”

Sebastian looked like he wanted to argue that statement, but Valtteri cut in before he could speak.

“Should I change my flight or are you changing yours?”

“Has something happened so you feel like you want to not go home?” Sebastian asked seriously. “If you feel like you are not safe...”

“No no,” Valtteri said, that thought from before coming back to him, fully formed and perfectly clear now. “ _Home_ is exactly where I want to go.”

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual!  
> Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
